In networking systems, networking entities perform information forwarding, forwarding entry learning, and aging out of forwarding entries. Some quality-of-service mechanisms exist in switching and networking systems to design and configure packet networks to provide low latency and guaranteed delivery for data streams dependent upon continuous data service, such as video. Quality-of-service mechanisms may be designed to deal with traffic that has already entered the network such that the mechanisms cannot stop additional traffic from entering the network. Connection access control may be provided to stop additional traffic from entering the network.